cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
*Sludgemonkey of *sable of |forumurl = http://pacificorder.net/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nsa |ircchannel = #nsa |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=New%20Pacific%20Order |statsdate = December 12 2011 |totalnations = 396 |totalstrength = 8,724,370 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 22,031 |totalnukes = 3,457 |rank = 9 |score = 37.42 }} The New Pacific Order (NPO) has been one of the premier alliances in Cyber Nations since its founding in January 2006. Rooted in the teachings of Francoism, the New Pacific Order made significant advances in all aspects of alliance organization, including economics, diplomacy, internal organization, propaganda and communications and defense. The NPO was once the only Red Trading Sphere alliance, a position secured via the Moldavi Doctrine. The official sanctioned name of the alliance is the New Pacific Order, but the alliance is also known simply as the Order or as Pacifica. Its members are commonly known as Pacificans and collectively are referred to as the Body Republic. The fervor, loyalty and discipline of its membership is well known throughout the Cyberverse. On Wednesday March 30, 2011 Mary the Fantabulous was appointed the Fifth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Mary the Fantabulous was previously the Imperial Regent. Emperor Mary is the embodiment of the New Pacific Order, its head of state and sovereign. Emperor Mary has control of all internal and external functions of the New Pacific Order, all Pacificans pledge allegiance to the Emperor, and she governs with the will and support of the membership. Charter The Charter of the New Pacific Order defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the charter. Any member may make a proposal in the Body Republic of the Order. It is one of the foundational, but not exclusive, legal documents of the New Pacific Order and is part of the uncodified constitution of the NPO. History (Adapted from the Pacifica Monogatari) The New Pacific Order has a rich and powerful history. The Order originated in NationStates after the August Revolution of 2003 led by Francos Spain. It is one of the oldest alliances in Cybernations, founded in January 2006 by eight members of the People's Republic of the Pacific from NationStates aiming to spread the word of Francoism to another gaming universe. Admission Procedures To become a member nation of the New Pacific Order, a nation must be a member of the Red Team and uninvolved in any wars or aid transactions with belligerent powers. After a candidate posts an application, they are asked a series of questions concerning their temperament, ideals and what they wish to get out of the Order by any member of the alliance. Depending upon their answers and activity, applicants are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by the Academy staff. Successful applicants then enter the , where they are taught the basics of Cyber Nations and Pacifican Culture. A comprehensive final exam is required for all NPO applicants in order to achieve full member status. Imperial Leadership At the top of the Imperial Leadership chain-of-command and leader of the NPO is the Emperor. The Emperor has complete power over the internal and external functions of the alliance, the Emperor cannot be expelled. Below the Emperor sits the Regent. Technically second in line for the throne, the Regent will assume power should the Emperor be unavailable to conduct his duties. The Regent may not necessarily assume the throne however, as the Emperor may appoint any person as his or her successor. Below the Regent are the Imperial Officers (or simply, "IOs"). The IOs of and oversee multiple departments while the IOs of and Foreign Affairs oversee only the one department each. Military Affairs NPO's Military Affairs departments are paramount to the security and safety of the Alliance. It's overseen by the Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. Directly below the IO is the aptly named High Command which is staffed by 5 extremely hardworking individuals who run NPO's Military Affairs Departments (with the exception of the Academy). High Command is made up of the General and two Colonels from Military Command, the Intelligence Director from Military Intelligence as well as the Prefect of the Praetorian Guard. The is responsible for alliance defense, developing military strategy for the alliance, and other leadership functions. The Emperor appoints all Military Command officers. The Order's complex banking system provides Military Command with the resources and materiel needed to adequately defend the NPO from all outside threats. The intent of the department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The 's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counterterrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. The Praetorian Guard is meritocratic. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur a nation must first show willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian as assigned. The is run by the Academy staff who are responsible for the education of new NPO recruits. They are given rigorous instruction in all aspect of nation and alliance management, with the goal of ensuring their states are economically efficient, militarily strong and knowledgeable. Academy instructors also ensure that new members are active and willing to volunteer the time needed to become an effective member of the alliance. They also provide advice to new cadets and evaluate them to ensure they meet the exacting standards and qualifications necessary to earn the honor of being called a Pacifican. Instructors are appointed by the Emperor through the Imperial Officers based upon the instructor's knowledge of the alliance and Cybernations. Internal Affairs The NPO departments are diverse and they all vitally contribute to keeping the Alliance alive and running smoothly. Whether it be(but not limited to) assisting younger Pacificans in finding out how to join a department, sending out recruitment messages or writing an article for the Pacific News Network. The Internal Affairs departments are overseen by the Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, currently Red and Brennan. Directly below the IO are the four Chief's of . IA Operations is made up of the Chief's of Recruiting, Mentoring, Media and Red Services. The is a fun, laid back institution tasked with the responsibility of bringing in new members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiting Corps has set many records on Cyber Nations for recruiting and plans to continue this trend. Some recruitment material is displayed below. File:iceshards.jpg File:Npoproject.png File:Rc1.png File:Rc2.png After graduating from the NPO Academy everyone is assigned a Mentor, whether the nation is 5 NS or 50,000k NS, the culture and scale of the NPO can overwhelm new recruits. This is where the mentors come in. From the day to day processes to knowledge of every job in the Order, the are there to guide and assist their mentees when and where needed. The main goal of is to assist members of the NPO, as well as nations on the Red Team in finding trade circles. Red Services also assists in facilitating Technology trading by matching up tech buyers/sellers. Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into many sections, the , the , the , aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the . In late 2011 the and were added to the Media Corps with the dissolution of NPO's department. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cyber Nations Community as well. The Department of is the result of a merger of the Pacific Bank and the Tech Corps for better efficiency. It regularly sends out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies as well as tens of thousands of technology to Pacifica's high-tier nations to increase NPO's military might. Economic Affairs contains some of the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans, intent on helping the Order increase its strength. As the Order continues to grow at a record pace, Economic Affairs is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Technology Corps' mission statement has always remained the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 700,000 units of technology to date. The is responsible for representing the Emperor and NPO abroad. The Diplomatic Corps is widely perceived as being responsible for the Order's success in the Second Great Patriotic War (Great War 2). In addition to Diplomats, the Corps also includes Military and Economic Advisers who aid NPO allies to improve their own alliance militaries and banks as part of the NPO's ongoing efforts to promote peace, strength and prosperity amongst its allies. International Relations Gallery File:StandProudAvatar160.png|A popular forum avatar made during the DH-NPO War. File:Standproudsig2.png|A popular forum signature made during the DH-NPO War. File:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifica means Peace, Strength and Prosperity for all members. File:NPO-innovation.png|The Order constantly evolves and innovates to take advantage of all situations. File:HAIL_PACIFICA.png|NPO Military might is on show in this poster celebrating the NPO military. File:NPO-Berlin.jpg|Pacifican Soldiers on the eve of victory in the second The Great Patriotic War File:NPO-KeepUsFlyingcopy.jpg|Pacifican's celebrate and are encouraged to join the efforts of the Bank. File:NPO-Fivemonthplan2opca8.gif|The Emperor announces another glorious 5 Week Plan. File:NPOKievShield.png‎|Lady Pacifica, a memorial to the Great Patriotic war stands guard near Francograd File:NPO_Militiaposter.jpg|The Military is the backbone of the Pacific. External links * New Pacific Order Forum * CN Forums NPO Sign Up Category:New Pacific Order Category:World Unity Treaty